


Daisy Chain

by SkyShiningBoy



Category: Star Wars: Original Trilogy, star wars: all media types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Father/Son Incest, If you look closely, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but not really, no, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyShiningBoy/pseuds/SkyShiningBoy
Summary: Han and Leia are having sex while Luke mentally eavesdrops on them, while Vader mentally eavesdrops on the trio. A good time is had by all.
Relationships: Han Solo/Leia Organa, Han Solo/Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Daisy Chain

...Leia's eyes squeezed shut as frissons of pure pleasure shot weakness through her limbs. She clutched Han's hair, frantically urging him downward and

... Luke groaned at the sensations. So real, they were so real, he could almost forget that they didn't belong to him. His body shuddered under the weight of Leia's emotions and he wished

... that it were real, that he was fully functional again, that he didn't need to channel his pleasures through his son's mind, and sith knew who the boy was channeling through. Vader's teeth clenched, muscles spasming in pleasure/frustration and

... moaned her wordless encouragement to Han, who redoubled his efforts. He shifted, raised himself above her, thrust his tongue in her mouth and she tasted herself and the taste was

... unfamiliar, yet not unpleasant. Luke's spine arched under Han's caresses. His body no longer needed his mind's instructions, its movements were instinctive. His hand wrapped around his straining sex and he

... was nearly overwhelmed by frustration. Vader pushed his mind deeper, losing himself in his son's feelings, letting the other's pleasures melt into him until he was awash with sensations experienced long ago but never forgotten. He closed his eyes, remembering her, the last time, the very last time-- and the time when they made this son of his, this artless boy who gave his father

... a thrill of excitement at his display of strength. In return, she gripped his waist, intending to leave a trail of bruises as evidence of her presence. She rolled him over, straddling his thighs and lowered herself with deliberate slowness, muscles clenching

... painfully as he was entered, an unexpected sensation, one that he'd anticipated but hadn't been fully prepared to experience. Luke twisted on the rumpled sheets, teeth biting into his lower lip until the metallic taste of blood touched his tongue. He whimpered in ecstasies of pain, and sunk his teeth in deeper. This was like nothing he'd ever felt, this was what people raved about, why hadn't he done this sooner--it was so easy, so

... supremely satisfying. His meditation chamber was hot, too hot, but he couldn't pause to adjust the stat, not when such feelings were shooting through him. More than pleasure, there was pain, too, and he fell into its depths. Subtly influenced the boy, encouraging the sensations, feeding the need, enhancing

... the quivering of her body until she was ready, nearly ready, so close

... that he screamed as the feelings intensified into an

... explosion that--damnably--was only mental! Vader groaned in exhaustion and disappointment. The fulfillment was not as he'd hoped, it was only

... the best, as usual. Her other lovers hadn't compared to Han, hadn't lasted as long, been so good, as inventive, as eager to learn, and now she could curl in his embrace, warm and loved, and allow herself to feel

... alone, so alone. Luke severed the mental connection because he couldn't bear Han's ardent feelings, Leia's tender thoughts. He shivered, pulling the blanket over his shoulders as if it would warm the sadness he felt. There was no one for him, there never would be--he could only share in Leia's passion. If she ever discovered his secret-- He buried his face in the pillow, mourning that he felt so

... lonely. A vast emptiness overwhelmed him. Vader pushed it away, then hesitated. Where the sith had it come from? Surely not-- He touched his son's mind again. Yes. This great melancholy was from his child. After a moment's consideration, he sent a mental message full of

... sleep. Leia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the chest that already rumbled softly. In just a moment she would be

... falling into a deep sleep, cradled in the arms of the Force. His sadness passed away, and he drifted. But who ... ?

... was responsible for easing his son's grief. Vader smiled briefly. There was much work to be done, no time for sleep for the great Dark Lord of the Sith. 


End file.
